Some Day
by Seddie
Summary: MirSan The Two Get Seriously Hurt During A Battle With Viper Wolves; So Bad That Miroku May Not Survive. A Sappy Song Fic On My Part.


This Is A Song Fic About Sango & Miroku.I'm In A Real Sappy Mood So This Fic Is Gonna Be Kinda Sad.I Hope You Like It Either Way!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Some Day  
  
~*~ How the hell did we wind up like this? ~*~  
  
Sango stuck her head out of the cave she, Kilala, and Miroku were hiding in; her eyes scanned the field and forest that stretched before her. Nothing, not sign of that damn pack of Viper Wolf Demons that had caused the three to hide away in the cave. "I think they backed off for now.but I don't think it's a good idea to go anywhere for a while just incase I'm wrong and they are still out there waiting." she looked back at Miroku and shifted her weight on her right leg.  
  
Miroku stared back at her from the darkness of the cave, his eyes were darkened and he was putting almost all his weight on his staff. ".That's fine.just as long as they don't decide to come in here after us." he flinched and closed his left eye.  
  
"Miroku." Sango walked up to him. "Your hurt.I told you not to use the Wind Tunnel on them! They have the same effect as the bees." she put her arm over his shoulder and helped him sit down. "Its best off if you just stay like that until we can find Inuyasha and Kagome."  
  
"What if they come?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Kilala and I can take care of them." Sango said, nodding towards the small cat.  
  
~*~ Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables ~*~  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Miroku asked with a sheepish smirk.  
  
"What? You don't think we can do it?" Sango put her hands on her hips and glared back at the monk. "Well I just hope that they DO come in here! I'll show you!"  
  
"Calm down! Sheesh." Miroku rolled his eyes and let his staff fall to the ground next to him. "I'm sure you can.you ARE a professional demon slayer after all."  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere." Sango grumbled as she sat down on the opposite side of the cave. "Kilala keep watch will you? I'm going to take a nap.and make sure HE don't leave." The demon nodded and transformed into her larger form, then sat down at the mouth of the cave.  
  
Sango yawned and lay back, then closed her eyes. She was uncomfortable.she could feel Miroku's eyes on her. She hated that, she could always tell when the monk was watching her, she kept getting this cheeky feeling of...believe it or not.safety, like she felt better in doing things.that she will always be protected.  
  
~*~ I wish you'd unclench your fists  
  
And unpack your suitcase ~*~  
  
"Move your eyes away from me, monk." Sango snorted. "I prefer not to be watched as I sleep." She opened one of her eyes to see Miroku quickly close his. 'He has a lot of problems.' she thought as she closed her eyes again. 'I hope Kagome and Inuyasha find us soon.I don't really want to be caught here in this cave alone with Miroku.'  
  
She opened her eyes a bit and looked over at Kilala, she wasn't really alone.but close enough. She closed her eyes again. 'I might as well sleep.there's nothing else for me to do at this point.'  
  
~*~ Lately there's been too much of this  
  
Don't think its too late ~*~  
  
After sleeping for so long, Sango found herself being woken up by a slight nudge to her side. She moaned in response and never made a move to open her eyes. A small, almost helpless voice started to speak. "Sango.come on.they are coming."  
  
Sango opened her eyes to see a very weak Miroku lying in front of her. "Miroku! What happened to you!" she quickly sat up and looked down at the monk with worried eyes.  
  
".The venom from the wolves." Miroku choked. ".It's taking more effect on me.Sango we have to leave they're on their way."  
  
Sango looked over at Kilala. "Come on! Help me get him on your back." she ordered to the cat demon. Kilala never hesitated to move over by the exterminator and take the monk up on her back.  
  
Miroku looked at Sango. ".You know we might not get out of this right.?" he asked weakly. ".Sango your strong.but these wolves aren't like anything we have went up against before.they are gifted with powers too great."  
  
"I believe that there is a way for me to beat them." Sango said; her eyes shaded over by her hair. "You not believing in me won't take too bit of a toll.now lets go Kilala.further into the cave.there's a winding path of tunnels back there."  
  
~*~ Nothin's wrong Just as long as You know that someday I will. ~*~  
  
Sango jumped up on Kilala's back and put one of her hands on Miroku's chest to keep him from falling off. "Go, Kilala!" she looked back as Kilala started to run further into the cave to see the whole Viper Wolf pack storming through the cave opening.  
  
"Kilala! Go faster! If you don't they'll catch us!" she screamed. Kilala picked up speed on command, but Sango knew that it wouldn't be any good.she would have to stop and fight them off. "At the next corner stop! We can't outrun them, Kilala."  
  
"Sango are you crazy?" Miroku asked, his darkened eyes looked up at her.  
  
"Just a little." Sango said as Kilala slowed down. She jumped off the cats back. "But that's just what I think." she took her Boomerang off her back and turned to face the pack of Viper Wolves.  
  
The wolves were rather large, and had coal black fur with spits of blue fire streaming up their backs. Their fangs were dripping with a purple liquid, a very poisonous venom, and their eyes were blood red.  
  
Sango weakened a little, but still stood tall, she needed to destroy them.then maybe she could find a way to make Miroku better.  
  
~*~ Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when (You're the only one who knows that) ~*~  
  
Sango fired her Boomerang at the wolves, ripping around twenty of them in half in the process. It then came flying back at her and she caught it. Before she could back another move two of the wolves leaped at her and bit down in her legs. Sango arched back and dropped her weapon, she screamed in pain as she felt the venom squirt into her legs.  
  
"Sango move!" Miroku pushed the girl away from the snarling demons and held out his hand. "WIND TUNNEL!"  
  
Sango's eyes widened in terror as she saw the monk suck up the pack of wolves through his hand. 'All that poison.' she thought, feeling her legs grow weak beneath her. 'He'll die.' "Miroku, STOP!" before her legs could collapse, Sango jumped at Miroku, she landed on his back and grabbed his prayer beads and wrapped them around his hand. The impact made Miroku stumble to the ground.  
  
Surprisingly, the ground broke, and the two went sprawling into a hole.  
  
~*~ Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when. ~*~  
  
Sango opened her eyes, she couldn't feel her legs, and all she could see was darkness. She looked up and saw a small Kilala looking down at her from the top of the hole. "Go." Sango called. "Kilala find Kagome and Inuyasha." the cat nodded and ran off.  
  
Sango groaned and rolled over. "Miroku.Miroku are you OK?" she spotted him through the darkness, his face was pure white with large dark circles around his wide open eyes, his head was split open, and was bleeding a lot. "No.Miroku."  
  
~*~ Well I hoped that since we're here anyway  
  
We could end up saying  
  
Things we've always needed to say  
  
So we could end up stringing ~*~  
  
Sango dragged herself over to the monk. "Miroku.talk to me."  
  
"Cold." was what he choked out. ".So.cold.Sango." he turned his head slowly to look at her, his eyes were trembling furiously.  
  
"Miroku.why did you do that?" Sango asked, her voice shook, and she kept blinking back tears she never wished to have.  
  
"They were going to get you.Sango.I couldn't let them do that." Miroku said, giving her a weak smile.  
  
Sango shook her head and lowered her face into her hands. She didn't know what to do. There was nothing she could do for him now.after he had taken in all of those Viper Wolves the amount of poison running through him now was almost impossible to control.  
  
~*~ Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror ~*~  
  
Sango felt Miroku cold hand touch her cheek and she slowly looked up at him, he was smiling at her. "I know what you're thinking," he said. "I know it seems.somewhat hopeless.but.we'll get through this.Kagome and Inuyasha will come when Kilala finds them.and they will get us out of here."  
  
Sango felt her head start to spin; the venom that the wolves had pumped into her legs was starting to take effect on her mental capabilities. ".Miroku.I don't know if we can last until then." she said, trying to keep her eyes steady. "You have taken in too much of the venom through your Wind Tunnel.and the venom is starting to take a total effect on me too."  
  
"Don't think like that." Miroku took Sango's hand and gripped it tightly. "They'll come.and we'll be just fine.you'll see."  
  
~*~ Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will ~*~  
  
"Come." Miroku hauled Sango up near him and wrapped his weak arms around her. "Just lay still.nothing can happen to us now."  
  
Miroku's statement was answered by a low snarl from above, the two looked up to see three more of the Viper Wolves looking down into the hole. Sango felt a drop of venom land on her cheek as the wolves snarled and spat down at them. "Do you think they'll come down here.?"  
  
"I doubt it." Miroku whispered. "They won't risk hurting themselves.they are the last of their kind now and they know it." He held Sango closer to him.  
  
Sango could tell Miroku was weakening.she could tell by the grip he had around her shoulders.and by the sound of his voice. 'He's not going to last much longer.'  
  
~*~ Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that) ~*~  
  
The sudden jolt of Miroku's body made Sango let out a cry of fright. She looked over at the monk, his body trembled, and his eyes were now wide. "Miroku!" the venom was taking over.she knew it. "Miroku snap out of it!!" she grabbed his hand and held it up to her chest. "Please, stop!"  
  
Miroku looked over at her. "S-Sango." he stuttered, he lifted his other hand up and touched her face. "Your.b-beautiful.I-I mean it.don't l-let this t-t-take toll o-on you." he shivered and licked his lips. ".I know I've b-been.a real pain to you.and Kagome.and every other girl we've come across.tell Kagome I'm sorry.and.and Sango.I r-really.truly.l-love you.I just wish I c-could've tell you it with more m-meaning before this."  
  
"Miroku." Sango allowed tears to roll down her cheeks. "Please don't."  
  
"Don't cry for me." Miroku said; his back arched slightly. "And promise me you'll get out alive."  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"PROMISE ME!"  
  
Sango nodded quickly. "I promise.but please! Miroku you will too!"  
  
~*~ Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that) [After This A Solo Of Music Comes In] ~*~  
  
Miroku gave one last shudder before leaning up and kissing Sango on the lips, his body then went stiff, and he fell back to the ground, his eyes closed.  
  
"Miroku." Sango shook him. "Miroku! NO! NO PLEASE!" wild tears streamed down her face as she screamed at him. "DON'T LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS! MIROKU!"  
  
A loud snarl from behind made Sango jump, she looked back and saw the three wolves standing behind her, they had jumped down. Sango's eyes narrowed, she ignored the raging pain in her legs and stood up, grabbing her Boomerang that lay sprawled across a rock.  
  
"Damn you!" she screamed. "DAMN YOU!!!!" she ran at the wolves and slashed at them with the Boomerang, ripping two of them into shreds. The other jumped on her and bit down on her shoulder. Sango screamed and ripped the wolf away from her, and smashed it into the wall with her Boomerang, killing it.  
  
~*~ How the hell did we wind up like this  
  
Why weren't we able  
  
To see the signs that we missed  
  
And try to turn the tables ~*~  
  
Sango fell to her knees; her whole body trembled with pain. Her breaths were short and harsh, and it hurt to even blink. She turned her head and looked back at Miroku, he was still lying there. ".I promise," she whispered before falling back on the ground.  
  
~*~ Now the story's played out like this  
  
Just like a paperback novel  
  
Lets rewrite an ending that fits  
  
Instead of a Hollywood horror ~*~  
  
"Is she going to be OK, Kaede?" Kagome asked, she looked down at Sango. She and Inuyasha had got to the scene a short while after Sango had passed out.  
  
"She will live child." Kaede said. "But I don't know if the venom will have a permanent effect on her or not.it may leave her like a vegetable for the rest of her life."  
  
"No.not Sango.she won't let that happen." Kagome said.  
  
Sango stirred.she heard voices.familiar voices. 'I want to see them.' she thought. She trembled and slid open her eyelids, which sent a string of pain through her face. "Ah." she groaned.  
  
"Sango?" Sango felt Kagome grab her hand. "Your alright! I don't believe it!"  
  
Sango turned her head slowly. "K-Kagome."  
  
~*~ Nothin's wrong  
  
just as long as  
  
you know that someday I will ~*~  
  
"Yes, Sango?" Kagome answered.  
  
"W-where's.Miroku?"  
  
Sango saw a stretch of pain spring across Kagome's face. "Sango."  
  
"Don't tell me he's really dead.please don't tell me that." Sango said, her eyes were half open but she still gave Kagome a daring look.  
  
"He's not, child." Kaede said. "He's in a comma.we don't know how long he will last."  
  
"Take me to him." Sango said.  
  
"But, Sango."  
  
Sango groaned and sat up. "I said.take me to him.NOW!"  
  
~*~ Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that) ~*~  
  
Inuyasha sat Sango down in a chair next to the bed in which Miroku lay. "There." he tried not to show any emotion, but it was hopeless.  
  
Sango looked up at him. "Thank you."  
  
Inuyasha knelt down in front of Sango and gave her a hug. "Your welcome.take care now." With that the hanyou stood up and left.  
  
Sango turned and looked at Miroku, she took his hand. "Hey.come on Miroku.please." a tear rolled down her cheek. "Wake up.everyone misses you.I miss you." she rubbed her thumb across Miroku's fingers and she spoke to him.  
  
~*~ Someday, somehow  
  
gonna make it alright but not right now  
  
I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that) ~*~  
  
"Everything's going to be OK.right? Miroku it will be." Sango spoke to him softly as she cried. ".When you wake up.I promise things will be better.things will be different." She smiled. "I need you to listen to me now.because what I'm about to say is important."  
  
She watched Miroku's face, his expression never changed. "OK." she took a breath. "Miroku.in all likelihood that you can hear me.I have been thinking.Miroku I love you.and.and I must say.for all the times you asked me and I rejected.I would love.to bare your child.please.just open your eyes so I can see that your OK."  
  
He never responded.  
  
".Show me.any sign at all that you still wish to have me?" more tears flooded down Sango's face. "Please?"  
  
Sango's heard skipped a beat as she felt Miroku's hand squeeze hers, and a smile came across his lips. She then cried once more, she knew he was going to be alright, and she knew that everything will be wonderful when Miroku wakes up.  
  
~*~ I know you're wondering when  
  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
  
I know you're wondering when. ~*~ 


End file.
